Cat's In The Cradle
by trostrowski3
Summary: Harvey and Mike have become actual friends in recent months but Mike is still keeping a secret, he has a son. He doesn't think Harvey will react well, especially when his babysitter surprises him at the office before he tells Harvey. Harvey may just surprise himself and Mike. Eventually Mike/Harvey. Family kinda fic. Mostly fluff. Dad!Mike.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Mike knew this day would come but this is certainly not how he pictured it. The last few months have found him and Harvey as actual friends, although Harvey still wouldn't admit it.

Over takeout late at the office, and eventually, a few beers during a baseball game to celebrate a successful trial, Mike was certain that Harvey was just as comfortable with him as he was with Harvey. Mike isn't stupid, he knows Harvey wouldn't let him barge into his apartment and ruin a good night of baseball and being away from his colleagues if he didn't actually enjoy spending time with him. As the friendship grew, so did his trust in Harvey (not that it was lacking all that much to begin with).

He only ever had one secret that he never shared with his boss and it wasn't because of embarrassment, it was absolutely anything but that, it just never came up. Sure, he should have brought it up a while ago but a part of his brain always chickened out when it came to bringing up the fact that he has a son. Honestly, his son is his life but when it came to Harvey, he really thought it was better to not tell him. He began to reconsider over the last few months since they were now actually friends instead of just co-workers. He always knew that Harvey wasn't particularly fond of children so it made no sense to bring it up before but he did have a plan to casually tell him sometime soon since he felt bad about keeping such a big secret from the older man.

Unfortunately, he procrastinated for too long and can no longer hide the fact since his babysitter just texted him explaining that she can't get him to relax and go to bed so she's dropping by Pearson Hardman to calm the boy down. He understands why she is bringing him here because Isaiah has been sick on and off for the past week and Mike had been getting constant updates via text messages throughout the day on his son's worsening moods that came with being sick. He knew she wouldn't be able to get Zay to go to sleep without his dad.

Unfortunately, or fortunately (less time to freak out), Mike didn't see the text that Becca was bringing his son to the office until a few minutes ago. Seeing that the message was sent over 30 minutes ago meant that they would be here shortly. The second he realized what this meant he froze in panic. It still wasn't that he was afraid of Harvey meeting Isaiah and learning about his existence, it's now dread because he has known Harvey for a little over a year and has been good friends for around four months and he still hasn't worked out the courage to tell him.

His mind was relentlessly going through all the possible scenarios that could play out instead of reading through the files, as he sits immobile from horror on his bosses couch. He only came out of his thoughts when Harvey cleared his throat and was staring at him with the obvious question gleaming in his eyes. Just looking up into his eyes, he knew he was out of luck, there was no more procrastinating, no lying, just owning up to the information he has purposefully withheld from Harvey for the better part of a year. He was getting shaky and he could tell Harvey was becoming concerned but he couldn't hold the older man's eye contact and instead stared at the ground, willing himself to find some courage to quickly explain to his friend what he hadn't before. As he slowly started to work his way to his first words there was a soft knock at the door.

HARVEY

He didn't know what had come over his associate, they were quietly working on the Preston files with his dad's soft jazz playing in the background when Mike looked at his phone and physically paled. He instantly was concerned for the younger man, instantaneously praying nothing happened to his grandmother. He quickly schooled his worry and gently gave him a questioning look that he knew the kid would understand. As he waited for Mike to look at him, he was still trying to calm his nerves and figure out why he was instantly so anxious for his associate.

He had never felt so worried from just a single look at someone who wasn't Marcus, Donna, or Jessica before. He has always worried about Marcus, he was his little brother and he always wanted to protect him. Donna and Jessica never showed that much panic and if either woman ever did, he most definitely had a right to worry. Really, the only way he can identify that the feeling in the pit of his stomach is concern is because he got the same feeling when Marcus was nine and jumped off the swing when it was at its peak and landed with an audible crunch and subsequent scream. The misshapen right arm lying helplessly next to his brother on the grass was enough to justify his worries.

The feeling only made him confused and bothered. He shouldn't be feeling anything towards his underling, let alone be that concerned for him.

He tried to tell himself that it was probably nothing and he should just ignore it but as he continued to wait for Mike's eyes, he couldn't push the feeling away. Finally Mike looked up at him and opened his mouth but before a word came out there was a soft knock at the door.

He wasn't tremendously upset at the interruption, but he wasn't happy about it either. He really wanted to know what Mike was about to say because he looked serious and his stomach was still knotted up with concern for the younger man.

At the knock, if it was possible, Mike's eyes grew even wider and he looked absolutely terrified.

He slowly turned his head to the door while trying to puzzle out who could be at his door. It is 9:30 in the evening and he was almost positive that him and Mike were the last people on this floor of the building. He hasn't even heard footsteps or seen any other lawyers in the past hour. Needless to say, he was completely drawing a blank on who it could be and why his associate looked as if he was about to pass out. When his eyes made it to the door, his confusion only grew. Instead of an elderly, annoying lawyer, in the doorway stood a girl around eighteen years old holding a little boy who couldn't have even turned six yet.

Before he could open his mouth to question the pair, the little shaggy-haired blonde boy with tired eyes slowly raised his head from the girl's shoulder and quickly began to wiggle his way out of the young woman's grasp at the sight of Mike. Once his feet were firmly on the ground, the young boy ran in a full-on sprint over to Mike and shouted "daddy!" along the way. To say he was confused was an understatement.


	2. Chapter 2

A joke. That is absolutely what this has to be. Mike doesn't have a son. Absolutely not. No way.

And yet..

He looked over at the younger man with the little ball of energy that was currently residing in his associate's lap and he could see the love pouring out of Mike's eyes.

A flash of other emotions overtook the love when he locked eyes with Mike. They flickered so quickly he almost missed them.

Fear, pleading, apologizing, happiness, and the lingering blush on his cheeks is the easiest tell of his embarrassment.

For Harvey, the worst part about this entire situation isn't that he just found out that Mike has a son he never told him about, or that he finds the whole charade that just took place rather adorable. The worst part is the relief that he knows his associate is okay. From the relief in Mike's eyes as his child is sitting on his lap, Harvey is happy to tell his stomach to stop freaking out because it is obvious that Mike is okay. His grandmother isn't dying, the younger man himself isn't going to pass out, he was just worried.

The relief quickly passes through him at the realization that he was worried because of himself. Harvey was the cause of Mike's panic and it wasn't even his fault this time. How had the kid not told him that he had a son? Did he not trust him? He wouldn't ever say it out loud but the past few months had made him finally open up and allowed him to be happy with someone, to have a friend and confidant. Mike was his friend. It hurt to think that maybe Mike didn't see it that way.

He had a million negative thoughts running through his head. He couldn't believe how much it hurt that Mike kept this from him. He began to lose his breath with the overwhelming pain that's coupled with the thoughts. He promptly pushed them aside and remembered his manners. As if nothing had bothered him at all, he reached out and offered his hand to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Harvey. Harvey Specter, Mike's boss."

"Becca. I babysit for Isaiah."

"It's nice to meet you. Please, take a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

She slowly made her way to the other side of Mike and gently sat on the couch, apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry Mike. I know you're busy and you probably don't want be bothered here, and while your working. I swear I wouldn't have come but he was begging. I'm so sorry."

The words rushed out of the girl's mouth so rapidly that he found himself taking an extra breath for the girl. After the rushed apology Mike's face began to transform to understanding and compassion. Obviously the girl was young and lacked the skills to properly read people because Mike looks so content with the little boy happily snuggling his head into his neck. He watches as a smile slowly forms on Mike's face and he assures the girl that it was the right thing to do.

He feels bad, sitting here and listening to a conversation he may not be privy to since Mike had never even informed his that he had a son. He quietly excuses himself to the restroom in order to escape. He finds his was to the sink and grabs both sides, forcing himself to take deep breaths. He doesn't understand why this is hurting him so much. It's not as if the kid lied and told him he didn't have a son, but still, he had never even mentioned it. Over a year. They had known each other over five times as long as that Kardashian girl was married to that basketball player. He just sighed and splashed water on his face. There wasn't anything he could do about it now.

Instead of going back in to his office, he just left. The paperwork could wait; they got the important precedent they needed already. He pulled out his phone and texted Mike to go home and have a goodnight as he himself got into a cab.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't expect to start a story tonight and this is all I can get up before I have to go to bed but there'll be more tomorrow, promise! Enjoy.  
**

To say that sleep didn't come wouldn't even begin to explain Harvey's night. He was continuously tossing and turning, the horrid thoughts never drifting from his attention.

He suddenly almost understood why the kid had trouble sleeping if his brain is constantly running like this.

After an hour of restlessness, Harvey gave up on the notion of sleeping and headed downstairs to go workout. He found himself too wound up and even jumped at the light buzz of his phone.

He knew who it was. It could only be Mike. He silently ignored the call and started what came to be a long, long workout. After watching the city that never sleeps dull down, he too decided to push his sore muscles upstairs and into the shower in the hopes of getting some shuteye before the dawn breaks. Hope was all that turned out to be. After a shower, he still couldn't find the ability to shut his brain off for long enough to slip into a slumber.

His hand hovers over his phone. He hasn't talked to his brother in ages, and yet he suddenly has the urge to call him. With the time difference it would actually be close to the perfect time. He sends a quick text to Marcus to ensure that he won't wake up his sister-in-law or his wonderful niece and nephew. At 3:30 in the morning, it would put it just past midnight on the West Coast in California where they live. Conveniently, this is around the time his brother usually finishes his workload for the following day of classes.

He loves that Marcus enjoys being a professor and absolutely is thrilled that his little brother is still in love with UCLA and all the opportunities he has been granted by teaching there, but it still hurts that he doesn't get to keep in touch as easily or as often as he used to.

He smiles when he gets a concerned text back asking him if everything is alright and that he will call him in a minute.

"Long time no talk, bro. How's it hanging?"

"First off, you're a professor. How can you get away with talking like that? Maybe it's time to move back to the only proper city in the United States," Harvey said with a chuckle.

"Hey man, don't hate the player. Just because I'm younger and better looking than you doesn't mean you have to be so condescending. I lived 25 years of my life suffocating in the same city as you. Your ego was just too large for both myself and it to be in the same area without one of us dying of hypoxia" the younger man joked.

"Very funny. Not. Come up with some new lines, would ya?"

"It's hard to make time when my idiot big brother is calling me out of the blue and freaking me out. You okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, okay. Even after all this time you can't lie to me, bro. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really."

"So you called me at 3:30 in the morning just to hear my lovely voice?" Marcus said sarcastically. "I'm so flattered."

"Alright, alright. I was just taken aback by my associate tonight."

"Mike? What did he do?"

Harvey cringed at the implied 'this time' that hung on the other end of the line. He didn't even realize that he spoke about his associate enough times to even warrant a 'this time.'

Marcus prompted him again. "What happened?"

"He has a kid."

The words came out so sullen that he was shocked by his own voice.

"So you're mad that he has a kid? Sorry Harv, I may be on Mike's side about this one. Believe it or not, kids aren't all bad," his brother joked.

"No, no. It's not even that he has a kid. The kid is actually pretty cute. He just never told me about him, or that he even existed."

"So, is it like part of your workplace contract that he has to tell you?" The confusion rang from Marcus' side of the conversation.

"He didn't tell me. We've been friends for four months and he didn't tell me."

"WOAH, HOLD ON. You just used that word friend in a sentence! I didn't even think you knew what that meant!"

Harvey heard his sister-in-law, Isabella, in the background shushing his brother and he couldn't help but laugh. Some things never change. The overreaction wasn't exactly unexpected but he didn't exactly mean to be so forthcoming about his and Mike's relationship in the first place.

He literally gasped out loud. He can't even understand where these feelings are coming from. He has never once used relationship to describe anything. Not even him and Scottie.

Without missing a beat, Marcus laughed on the line and continued. "So, you finally are piecing things together? For someone so smart it sure has taken you a while. Man, when you first started talking about the kid I thought you were going to take him and lock him up and never let him leave your apartment. You went from never calling to never shutting up about this guy. I'm glad you finally have come to reality."

Marcus' words sank deep. How could he have missed it? He honestly never realized. He likes Mike. Not only does he like Mike, but apparently he likes Mike enough to gush about him to his brother without even noticing.

"Well, I know you were hurt about him not telling you but just give him time and let him explain, I'm sure there's a reason. Maybe eventually Bella, the kids and I will make a trip over there and meet the guy. Let me know when you're free. Anyway, I need to get to bed. You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Sorry about this."

"No worries, I enjoy getting to rib you a bit. It'll all work out, bro. Night."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Tell Bella I said hi and give the brats a kiss for me. Goodnight."

Such a simple conversation but so much light had been shed on just how stupid he has been. Sleep wasn't any closer but at least he knew why these feelings were happening. He grabbed his jacket and headed out into the brisk night air with nowhere specific in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

When he showed up to the apartment building, he couldn't help but laugh. It was 4:50 in the morning and he was standing outside of Donna's door. He knows the consequences but there seems to be no other option after he took notice of just how exhausted he finally was.

Ringing the buzzer felt like a death wish but he really just wanted to get some sleep finally.

"What do you want?!" Harvey flinched at the agitated voice that came through the old speaker box.

"Please let me up Donna."

"I despise you. The door is unlocked. There's a blanket on the couch. I'm not talking until the sun comes up at least. Come up and sleep."

He can't even remember the last time he slept on a couch but he was definitely not complaining. The second his head was down he was asleep and he was so grateful.

He awoke to the heavenly smell of coffee. He was disoriented for a second until he saw his lovely assistant and the memories of the previous night came back.

When he saw the sun he quickly popped up off the couch. "What time is it, Donna? I'm going to be late!"

"No you're not," the red head replied. "I cancelled all your meetings and told Jessica that you're sick. Now, spill."

The look that accompanied that sentence could have made him give up his first-born, let alone make him accept the spontaneous day off and spill his secrets. "Where should I start?"

"What happened after I left the office? Obviously there's a reason you showed up at my door at 5 am so just let it out."

Even just thinking about it made his stomach tie in knots. His brother's advice came through that there must have been a reason for it but, still. Ranting to Donna wouldn't hurt anything, well, anything other than his wallet in a week or so..

As he thought back to where it all started, he couldn't even begin to get past that his associate, his puppy, had a child. A child which he kept a secret from him. After a long breath, all that came out was a defeated sigh that Donna thought sounded something like "Mike has a kid."

'Ahhh. There it is,' Donna thought.

She could act well but Harvey knew her better than anyone and the second her simple "okay" left her lips, he was furious.

"YOU KNEW?!"

"Harvey, listen for a second."

"No, I can't believe you two! Over a year Donna! I thought you two of all people had my back and didn't keep secrets from me." The sharp words were tame compared to the very colorful words being thrown around in his brain right now. He couldn't even look at her. After a quick "I'll see you tomorrow," he was slamming the door and stepping into the elevator.

With this much rage he knew he had to do something, anything to calm down. Again, unsurprisingly, his rage walking had landed him at an apartment, the only place he really had left to go.

He walked in like he owned the place (because lets be honest, he could own this place, ugh) and took the path he had once made to his associate's door. Quickly glancing at his watch as he knocked he was glad to see that it was still before the time that Mike normally leaves to bike to Pearson Hardman.

After another round of knocks and some muffled shouting behind the door, blue eyes greeted him with a smile until he processed his face and quickly changed the smile to a closed off face.

"Harvey."

Before any more words were spoken, Harvey pushed past Mike and made his was into the living room. He turned on a dime to face the betrayer but as he spun he was distracted by the sight of a little boy standing on the counter with a hoodie around his neck as a cape looking as proud as can be, a look he had seen from Mike many times after a difficult win at the office. At the view, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

At the quick change in behavior, Mike was seriously about to consider checking his boss's mental health until he saw exactly what had made Harvey laugh and he found himself instantly lighter as he took in the sight of a very happy five year old.

Unable to actually reprimand the boy, Mike just laughed and broke the silence by telling the kid to go finish getting ready for school. At the loss of the only sunshine in the room, he turned back to Harvey and cringed at the grimace that had reappeared on the older man's face.

"Not here. Not now, please" Mike begged and Harvey had no other choice but to accept his terms as the young girl from the previous day came through the door without so much as a knock and her steps fell short at the extra person in the room.

"Mister Specter, nice to see you again" Becca supplied without her smile faltering in the slightest.

"Harvey, please, and good morning. It's nice to see you as well. What are you up to?" Harvey effortlessly supplied the question without even thinking to keep the conversation light and flowing. He was taken aback at the jealousy he heard within his own words and quickly schooled his features praying that no one else had noticed. If they did then they certainly weren't letting it show and he was grateful for the small victory regardless.

After a few seconds he caught up with Becca's quick words as the sentence trailed off, "walk him to school since it's just around the block from my high school."

"Oh, that's nice of you," he supplied. He was still not happy with the somersault his stomach was doing at the thought of her being around more often than not. He knew he was being ridiculous, she was too young and probably making some easy cash while helping Mike, and yet he couldn't stop it. This is why he never let his emotions win.

Within the next ten minutes, the two students left the apartment, Zay with a big hug and kiss for his dad and a small smile and wave to Harvey from over Mike's shoulder. Harvey didn't even want to stop the warmth that he felt from that adorable gesture. With the quiet of the room becoming suffocating, Harvey was quick to offer going to breakfast after informing the younger man of their unprompted day off.

Although the offered breakfast food at a restaurant would have been phenomenal, Mike was swift to suggest staying inside and eating pancakes. He persuades Harvey by explaining that this wasn't a conversation that should be done in public. He let out a breath that held the weight of the world at the easy nod of agreement from Harvey.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow but no promises. Somewhat-regular updates will continue until this story is finished though!**

Mike was becoming crept out. It was one thing to stare but it was a totally different thing when your incredibly handsome boss was sitting on the other side of the counter watching you make pancake batter with the kind of focus that could melt steel beams. He pretended not to notice but how could he not look into those warm, brown eyes and challenge the older man to break eye contact.

At the sudden meeting of their eyes, Harvey felt a spark. He drowned it out with many, rather inappropriate, thoughts that rushed to him after seeing the challenge shining in his friend's eyes. He would not back down, he would not admit to being ashamed at almost blatantly staring at Mike. And yet, he looked away first, unable to continue to meet the piercing gaze of the other man. He looked back up a moment later to see the smirk the kid adopted any time he knew he won, he was screwed.

"Okay, ask away" Mike gently supplied after the moment was ruined and the silence engulfed them again.

"Why?"

Wow. Out of all the questions he was readying himself for that was surely not one of them. It amazed him that even after all this time Harvey could still keep him on his toes and guessing what he was going to do or say next. It was refreshing.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Mike couldn't breathe at the look of pure hurt that Harvey showed off without closing off his features. If it weren't for the fact that he had to hurt Harvey to get to this point, he would have done a happy dance at the fact the Harvey didn't neutralize his face and hold off his emotions for once.

The younger man took another brief moment to appreciate that Harvey wasn't hurt by the knowledge that he had a son, but because of him not revealing the truth sooner. A little shot of hope ran through his body but he rapidly squashed that as soon as it appeared, remembering all the instances before this where it did nothing but tear him apart in the end.

"This is going to be a long story."

"We have all day Mike," he said as he got up and rounded the corner to help spray the pan and stand next to Mike. He knew the other man wouldn't be able to meet his eyes during such an informative story and the close proximity just happened to quall his stomach a bit, not that he was accepting of this fact.


	6. Chapter 6

As Harvey stood beside him in his kitchen he found the courage to begin. He knew this would take a while to get through but he was glad they stayed in rather than going out. He could tell Harvey was giving him space and keeping his eyes off of him and he was appreciative that his friend could read him and knew exactly what he needed to power through this conversation.

"Well, first off I'm sorry."

If Harvey weren't standing so close pretending to oil the pan then he never would have heard the softly spoken words. He could hear the sincerity and he couldn't stop himself before he looked into the younger man's eyes and by some connection, he looked up with a shy apologetic look on his face at the same time. Without warning he pulled Mike into a hug. He froze stiff with his arms around Mike and he couldn't help reciprocate the laugh that came from his puppy. Both guys were staggered by the hug.

"If that was all it took for you to not be an asshole I would have told you and apologized a long time ago," Mike joked. He could tell as soon as the words left his mouth that they fell short of funny. Harvey's face went back to looking upset as he untangled their arms.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out that way."

He could still see the hurt and that's when he knew he deserved to know everything. It terrified him because he has never actually told anyone the complete truth, apart from his grandmother when he brought the little boy over for the first time.

I really have been meaning to tell you. At first I kept him from everyone because I didn't know if I would actually be able to keep him and there was a continuous legal battle I was fighting that started when I tried to adopt him when he was around two years old."

Harvey looked up at that. Mike knew that he had his undivided attention and this is the point where the constant questions would be rolling through Harvey's head so he gently held up his hand to let him know he had to push through it before he could ask.

"When I came into that interview and started working for you Isaiah was around three and I was still going to court hearings and working with the system to have him full time. He isn't mine. Please, don't tell anyone. I'm only telling you because I trust you but you, Grammy and Zay are the only ones who know that he isn't my biological son. I'm not even sure Zay fully understands the concept yet although I always tell him stories about his mom and I try to make sure he knows she loved him and would do anything for him. His mother was my best friend when I was younger. We met in one of the foster care homes I was in after my parents deaths and before my Grammy could officially take me in. Her Name was Sarah and she was just a year older than me. We were thick as thieves. It started off as an easy truce to protect each other from the bad family we were staying with at the time but that comradery quickly bloomed into a friendship and we stayed close even after I moved out. We were so close that Grammy even tried to adopt her but she barely won custody over me and it's not exactly like we were financially well off. She understood and loved us regardless. Over the next few years I got her to switch into my school and we stayed together more often than not. She continued to change foster homes but she always found our apartment more welcoming. Anyway a few years down the line we were in high school and suddenly one day she came up and told me the good news that her foster parents told her, that someone was looking to adopt her. She was happy. She didn't know whom at the time but when the papers were al completed and she was out the door you could tell she didn't really care who it was. I didn't get to see her or talk to her for about a month until one week, in the middle of the night I heard a knock at our door and it was Sarah. She was sobbing uncontrollably and I'll never forget the different colors that were spread across her skin, even without my memory. After a long night of crying and talking, I finally got that it was her uncle's best friend who adopted her when he got out of prison. At first she was excited because she only had fond memories with her uncle and his friend but that changed when she was strictly under his care. He had been physically and sexually abusing her and had violated her a number of times until she got the chance to run away that night. Grammy and I worked with the police to get him arrested and continued to keep her grounded as she got placed back into the state's hands and shipped off to another foster home. She became pregnant and continually searched abortion clinics and alternative methods but she never could go through with it. Isaiah was born a healthy and happy and she was proud of her decision to raise him."

Harvey watched as the younger man's eyes quickly began to look past his body as his mind carried him away and his eyes started to tear up.

"He uncle's friend who adopted her was let off on good behavior and sentenced to probation only about a year and a half into his four year sentence. They reasoned that he had no misconduct in the prison and they needed the extra vacancy. I got a call from her foster mom at the time wondering if she was with me. She said that Sarah was supposed to be a few hours ago from work to wake up Isaiah and take him to her babysitter but she never came home after work. I quickly called around and was searching with her boss. She was found late into the morning in the alleyway behind her work by a random busboy taking out the trash. Needless to say, Isaiah, as a state ward, would only be put up for adoption since she didn't have any family. I took the chance as soon as possible and adopted my godson. It was hard but with a good lawyer we defended her and won Isaiah some money from the bastard who killed his mom. That lasted me about a year or so but between court fees and his living essentials and Grammy being placed in a care home, it got really, really hard. That's when I tried to make that run for Trevor and I stumbled into your interview at the Chilton. The opportunity you provided me with was a godsend because without the financial stability that came with working for you, I probably would have had Zay taken away from me. Like I said, it was a tough legal battle and I never told anyone about him in the beginning because they were constantly trying to prove that I wasn't fit to be a parent and that I didn't make enough money. It would only hurt more if I told everyone and he got taken away, I wouldn't have been able to deal with it. After the courts appeals and the steady paychecks, I was going to tell you about him but it was clear you didn't like kids after Mr. Jenson's daughter came in and you all but pawned Lola off on me at the first opportunity. After that, I didn't want it to affect our relationship. I had to tell Donna a few months in because as competent as my babysitters have been, accident happen and I had to leave a few times. That day you saw her desk loaded with presents and chocolates, that was the day after I conveniently had to work for Louis the whole day because Zay had fallen down the stairs at my friends apartment had needed to be taken to the hospital. A few other instances like that happened through the year but with Donna on my side it wasn't too difficult to cover it up. She wanted to tell you but I convinced her otherwise because I was still certain that you'd react badly and it terrified me. This job was the only thing allowing me to keep my little boy and our friendship was finally growing. Last month when I was watching the game with you at your condo was the day I was finally going to tell you but then I got so caught up in the night and my happiness that I couldn't bear to have it taken away. I know it was wrong of me to hide it but I honestly thought it was best at the time. It's no excuse but I really am sorry. If you decide to fire me I would understand."

Finally, finally this stupid kid was done talking. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Mike again, planned this time and was comforted by Mike's arms flying around his body within a split second and the huge breath the kid released at the contact. He just held him as he began to calm down, taking in the fact that everything would be okay between them.

"Now, I know you're not _that_ stupid, and I know you've read the Pearson Hardman working rights so I know damn well that you know that I can't fire you over your son" he said with a smile and for the first time since yesterday, he saw a large genuine smile spread over Mike's face and he knew he wanted to keep that smile there no matter what.

With the hard part over with, the guys went back to making pancakes as Harvey started his interrogation on all things Zay. If he were able to have an outside perspective on their morning, Mike would only be able to smile because there, in his kitchen, was the most domestic scene playing out. Harvey and Mike consistently shimmied around each other with practiced ease to set the table and finish cooking the pancakes and getting drinks for themselves like they did this everyday. There was never a silence been conversation on Isaiah and Harvey's continuous questions about how he managed it.

The finished meal and conversation found them both more than content and Harvey reminded him that they had the day free and he was open to suggestions. He couldn't have been more happy because at the suggestion of hanging out, the smile Harvey was so fond of reappeared on the kids face as his eyes lit up with an idea of how they could spend the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this isn't the best, I just really feel bad that it's been a day or two since I updated but I've been busy with work. I'm not feeling too creative right now but hopefully this is better than nothing for tonight, I didn't even proof read it really well. Sorry again! Please let me know what you think!**

When he saw the twinkle in his associate's eyes at the reminder of a free day he knew the kid had an idea but just as quickly as it came, he could visibly see Mike shy away from bringing it up. With slight probing, he got Mike to spill. They called him the best closer in the city for a reason. Talking Mike back into it, he finally quieted down as he opened his mouth.

"We definitely don't have to. I completely understand if you don't want to or if you don't even want to really meet him. You probably wouldn't enjoy it anyway." The words came out in a rush.

"Well, I still have no idea what you're talking about kid but it's more than likely that I will agree with whatever you're thinking so just spit it out already," Harvey said trying to get it out of him.

Mike usually held his composure but at the shyness he saw in the kid's eyes, he couldn't help but be astounded at the fact that this kid had a kid of his own.

"I was just thinking that maybe we could pull Isaiah out of school and take him to the zoo. I just haven't had a day with him in forever and I thought maybe you could officially meet him but it's really not big deal if you don't want to, I understand completely" he rushed out again.

At the realization of just what he was suggesting for them, Harvey's smile spread easily and he hurriedly agreed with the younger man's plan. The warmth in his chest at the suggestion didn't feel too bad either.

Harvey sat back as he watched Mike The Parent truly for the first time. The efficiency proved that the kid had been doing this for years. With practiced ease he grabbed a bag and filled it with sunscreen, a hat, and a few water bottles and snacks. To say he was perplexed was an understatement.

"How is it you manage to forget your phone every day, yet you can fill a bag of essentials for an entire day out of the house without blinking an eye?"

"You know it's not the same thing" with a sigh and a roll of the eyes.

Harvey wouldn't admit it but that attitude was one of the best views after the rocky day they had yesterday.

They made there way downstairs and got in a cab to take them to Zay's school.

Harvey could tell Mike was nervous. Even if he didn't have an easy read on his associate, the bouncing leg and side-glances would be enough to tip him off.

Without too much thought, Harvey reached out his hand and grabbed Mike's. He almost pulled away when he realized what he'd done but the cute smile spreading over Mike's cheeks was enough to reconsider. The ride passed them by with both of their heads in the clouds while looking out the windows.

As thy pulled up, Mike's anxiety crept back up. Harvey pulled him to a halt to question him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harvey asked. He really wanted to go to the zoo with them but if it was too much he didn't want to push Mike. He knew this had to have been hard on him already and this was another big step when it seemed the kid only knew his babysitter, great-grandma, dad and people at his school.

With a quick breath and a new confidence, Mike nodded his head and marched into the school with Harvey at his side. They quickly got a confused Isaiah out of class and pulled him into a taxi.

The eyes that met Harvey weren't the piercing blue he was used to from his associate, but a dark hazel. He knew the kid wasn't biologically Mike's but from the hair and the way the kid seemed to be rather intelligent all made it difficult to find differences between the two.

Just like Mike, it was easy to read the kid and the questions practically shouting from his stare.

"Hi, Isaiah, my name's Harvey, you came into your daddy's work the last night and saw me there. Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, I remember you Mr. Specter. My daddy talks about you and work all the time."

"Does he now?" He said with a smirk aimed directly at Mike over the oblivious kid's head. "Well you can call me Harvey if you want. Do you mind if I call you Isaiah or do you prefer Zay?"

"Thanks Harvey, and I don't mind either way. Where are we going dad?" he asked as he turned to face his suddenly quiet father.

"Well, Harvey and I got the day off of work and we thought you might like to come with us to the zoo. You've been doing really well in school and you know I don't like you skipping classes but I thought you might like a day off."

The kid began bouncing up and down and talking a million miles a minute. Harvey only caught bits and pieces but it sounded like a lot of facts on animals and questioning if they had any new animals since they went last year.

The older man subtly paid the cab driver and got the pair's attention when they arrived. Without warning there was a loud gasp and a bouncing kid on his lap trying to push past him out of the door. Once he realized what the kid was doing he grabbed the kid, set him on his knee and opened the door before setting him outside of the car on his feet.

He couldn't believe the energy Zay had found within the last five minutes. He went from a very normal boy to the energizer bunny at the first mention of having the day to spend with his dad. The zoo was just a bonus but he was certain the little boy enjoyed animals if the hand that wrapped around his wrist and incessantly pulled was anything to go by.

The warm feeling started back up with the familiar look of disbelief from Mike when Isaiah tugged him into the zoo. He gently led him over to the ticket booth to buy three tickets. He heard some protesting from Mike but honestly, he would pay for everything if he could keep that smile on the kid's face. Mike's accompanying look of happiness wasn't too bad either.

He unfolded the map and was deciphering the best path to take when suddenly Mike was whispering into his ear, "Don't even bother, I've been here before, remember?" The chills were instantaneous from the surprised intimacy and when he pulled back he could see the challenging grin light up on his puppy's face. Without any thought, his smile grew too wide and probably gave away all the feelings he has been harboring from a few months now.

The little monster that was jumping around endlessly arguing they were walking too slowly and that they 'needed to hurry up' interrupted the moment. Harvey couldn't help but chuckle at the resemblance to his associate. When they really want something, it seemed like nothing could stop the duo. He didn't know it yet, but boy did that hold true for Mike.

The clear flirtations were being carelessly thrown back and forth the entire day. Harvey didn't know if it was being outside, away from the office or that he was just happy that his secret was finally revealed, but he didn't object either way.

As the day continued, it was clear Mike was becoming worn from the on and off carrying of his son. He knew he wouldn't complain but he just figured it would be easier so after a slight moment of doubt he asked the kid if he wanted to go on his shoulders. The sparkling of thee kid's eyes was enough to have him get down on his knees. Zay's hesitation was clear. He called him over and made a big production like he had an important secret that only the little boy could know. With his interest, he whispered into the kid's ear, "you'll get a better view of the tiger if you sit on my shoulders." Before he could even continue to assure him that it would be alright, the boy was grabbing at his neck trying to wrestle himself up onto him. He made it easier by gripping his arms and lifting him on without a hitch. He realized that Zay was just like his nephew and that it wasn't so hard after all. Mike's dumbfounded look was enough to make him stop and laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face is priceless, Mike."

"I just never pictured that you liked kids. I thought you loathed them actually."

"That's not true. There are a few clients at the firm who have little brats for kids that I'm not too fond of but other than the annoying spoiled kids who can't take no for an answer, I actually really like kids. In fact, my favorite time of year is when my brother and sister-in-law bring over my niece and nephew for a little while."

He could see the younger man mentally saving that information to bring up later but his smile told him it was enough to completely trust him with the knowledge that he had a son and that his worries were officially useless that Harvey wouldn't like the kid or that he would fire him for even having a child.

"Hey, kid" he called up to Zay on his shoulders, "what do you say we go get some ice cream?" He cringed when his hair became very taunt and loose repeatedly as the kid bounced on his shoulders.

"Hey, how about you let Harvey keep his head, Zay? Be carefully with his hair," he stated as he shot his son a warning glance and an embarrassed smile toward Harvey.

A quiet "sorry, Harvey," was spoken above him and he quickly rectified the situation by leading them out and asking what kind of ice cream was his favorite. The older man and the kid argued back and forth between mint (Zay's favorite) and chocolate (Harvey's favorite) almost the entire walk.

He took a second to just take in the moment and enjoy the scene and it was easy for him to admit that he hadn't had this much fun in a while and Zay was beyond happy with the attention and the 'adult conversation.' He knew he hated being talked down to and was so proud of Harvey that he respected the young boy enough to not do that.

He came out of his thoughts as he heard, "please, tell your offspring that chocolate is a classic and nothing will ever beat it!"

"Nuh uh, tell Harvey that mint is delicious and wayyyy better!"

He laughed at the domestic scene as the two jokingly turned an angry face towards him when he rebutted that cookie dough was actually the best of all time and they were both wrong.

Maybe he doesn't even deserve ice cream," Harvey softly told the kid and Mike felt butterflies at the look the older man gave him when his little boy squealed and kicked his legs as happy as can be. He could get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just another short chapter. This going out to Jen whose review was really the only thing that made me pick up my laptop to write, so big thanks to you! Hope you like it and sorry it's so short.**

Sitting at the ice cream shop was like a dream come true for Harvey; only he had never dreamed it before. Now that he got a taste of Mike, the dad, and Isaiah, the totally adorable boy, he didn't want to let them go.

After they ordered Harvey grabbed Zay's hand and led them to the corner of the shop.

"Where do you want to sit, Zay?" The look he got from the young kid left him speechless. He looked up at him with such wonder and astonishment and all he did is ask him where he wanted to sit.

He chuckled at the parallel between the two boys. The little boy definitely took his father's hero-worship abilities. He remembered the first time Mike gave him a look that was very similar to that.

"You're actually letting me pick? Nobody but daddy lets me decide things," he stated with a confused squint of his eyes and a head tilt.

"Of course you can pick, how old are you again?"

Zay proudly held up his hand and exclaimed, "I'm five!"

"Well then you're a big boy and that means you get to pick where we sit today" Harvey said with an easy smile to the eager child.

Bouncing from booth to booth, Harvey wondered how Mike dealt with a ball of energy after working long hours, day after day at the office.

After finding the right one, he gave a quick glanced up at Harvey and asked if it was okay. (As if his heart hadn't melted enough already today.)

"Of course it's okay, I think you picked the best table. So what was your favorite animal from today?"

"I really like the panthers! They're so awesome! Did you know the mommy gives birth after three months and then raises the babies herself? And they're the strongest tree climbers in the cat world because they learn to climb from little on! I know how to climb!"

"That you do," Mike said interrupting the babbling child. "Remember what happened last time you tried to climb and you got too high?"

The kid managed a pretty good embarrassed look as he pouted out something that sounded like "I had to go to the hospital."

"That's right, and that's why we leave the climbing to the jaguars."

"What was your favorite animal, Harvey?"

"Probably the grizzly bears. The mommy grizzlies also raise their babies by themselves."

"Bears are cool! Daddy's favorite is the penguins. They're cool but they don't growl or tear things apart like our favorites."

"No, but that's because they're well behaved," Mike joked, poking his son's nose.

"That's ironic that you like the classy tuxedo-wearing birds when you, yourself, can't even bother to find a nice suit." He said half-heartedly, especially now that he knew where all of his spare money went.

Mike said something but he was too lost in the look of lust and challenge in the younger man's eyes to comprehend it.

The moment was lost as Zay spoke up. "Daddy, can Harvey come back home with us?"

He pointedly turned to face the man and said, "Well, that's up to Harvey."

"Sure, I'd love to." Matching Mike's gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **I know I'm horrible. I'm genuinely, very deeply sorry. I had never meant to stop updating for so long but I'm a pilot and I got a great promotion that lead to weeks of training and some work abroad. Unfortunately, I didn't have my laptop with me and I really didn't have constant access to Wi-Fi regardless. I know it's hard to wait and once again I am sorry, but I can't promise it won't happen again. Probably never for quite as long but every now and then I may be out of the country and unable to update for a week. It really shouldn't be a problem after my schedule gets more permanently set though. The training really just took a lot of time but I can confidently say the worst is in the past.**

 **Lastly, I just wanted to say thank you to all the original followers who stuck with it during this break and commented and another thanks to all the new followers who started reading as well. Hope you enjoy!**

Harvey knew they fit the domestic family scene, for the umpteenth time today, as they made there way back to Mike's apartment. They were just silently taking in the city and enjoying the nice New York night with the kid merrily between the two adults. Zay had insisted on holding both of their hands, as he grew more tired. Mike knew it was past his bedtime and was thankful Harvey was going along with the kid's clinging nature. His mind provided him with all the possible insults that would come later on about both him and Zay being clingy, especially when tired, but he couldn't find it in him to care when his boy was handling his fatigue so well. He knew that if Harvey had refused to hold Isaiah's hand his crankiness would have escalated and it certainly wouldn't have been a peaceful walk home. He could handle the few digs the older man will throw at him in exchange for no screaming or crying any day of the year. Harvey probably didn't even think that holding Isaiah's hand was a big deal but boy, did it really make Mike happier than words could justify. Not only was it making his son happy and comfortable, but it also worked to alter his perspective of his boss. In fact, this entire day had. He has always been very fond of his boss, it certainly wasn't a secret, but seeing him so relaxed and kind was a wonderful treat. Even the warm attitude he gave to his son when he thought that the man detested kids was enough to keep a smile on his face. He wouldn't trade his day for the world.

The trio made their way up the stairs and into the apartment with Zay practically being worn as a scarf around Mike's neck. Mike would never admit it out loud but secretly loved that his little boy was still clingy when sleepy. He knows it won't last forever so he makes sure to always take mental pictures. He knows the memories he had from their adventures today are going to stay with him forever. To be honest, they would remain whether he had an eidetic memory or not. He couldn't remember the last time he let go and just enjoyed everything so much. After they got through the door, he gently led Harvey to his couch with a soft hand to the small of the older man's back. The look he got was well worth it. "Relax, make yourself at home, I'm going to put Isaiah to bed," he told him.

It's not that he had never been in Mike's apartment before so he doesn't really understand how he always missed the signs that he had a kid. Sure, he had only been here once and it was on a brief work trip so his focus certainly wasn't on the state of Mike's apartment but he's a lawyer, it's his job to notice details. He was surprised to find how clean it was for having a child, though. The family pictures spread over the bookshelves and the box of toys under the living room table. He realized that these little objects would make it very hard to hide the secret and was most likely the real reason they always spent their time at his place. He never doubted Mike's excuses that ranged from, "well, you have the bigger TV," or "you'll just complain about my furniture and apartment anyway, it's not up to the Specter standards." He supposes the kid wasn't completely wrong on the latter statement. It's not that he didn't approve. The apartment had a Mikey feel to it but he doesn't think it's a proper size for two people or that it's the safest place. They deserve better.

Oh, goodness. He just referred to him as Mikey. Seriously what is this nonsense? He's spent one day with the little boy and his irresistible father and he's suddenly paving the way for a classic candy land, rom-com script.

To add to the already cheesy day, he couldn't stop the flutter of his heart when he turned at the sound of his name and the perfect image of Isaiah standing in what he guessed was his bedroom doorway holding a book in one hand and rubbing his eyes with his other.

"Could you read me a bedtime story, Harvey?"

The kid looked so skeptical about asking that he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. He honestly would rather not. He always feels silly making obscene voices for the characters on the page, even when he does it alone with his niece and nephew but he knows it can only be worse if Mike is near.

"Of course, buddy. Come on, let's get you tucked in."

He was absolutely stunned by the look of pure awe on mike's face at the scene he just witnessed. He didn't realize he was right around the corner. He felt his cheeks warm, happy for the dark cover the room provided. He continued on, happy to ignore his protégés eyes. He picked up Zay and laid him down on the bed and gave the boy a minute to get comfortable then pulled up the covers and found a seat next to him on the bed after sliding him flush against the wall. He saw Mike take a seat in the chair across from them and silently cursed. There was no way he would be able to find the courage to read in 'fun' voices for the kid. As with all situations, the best closer in the city made it so he had home field advantage.

"Hey, Isaiah, would you mind if instead of reading the book tonight, could I make up a story?"

The beam from next to him was all the conformation he needed.

"So there once was this little lion who was the bravest out of all of his friends. He was small and some of the other lions didn't accept him cause he was better at climbing trees and finding food than them. They were really just jealous because they wanted to be like him. Eventually though, the little lion got sad because everyone made fun of him but his mom always told him to 'Be strong and carry on. Letting them get you down will only bring you to their level' and boy was she right. Unfortunately, his mom went away and things became even harder for the little lion. Luckily, he met a great friend because of that heartache and got a little cub out of it. His life turned back around and he couldn't be more happy but those other mean lions still got in his head from time to time so he made a deal with one of them. It wasn't smart but he would be lying if he said that he would change that day because what came of it was the best day of another little lion's life. These two met and they both forgot almost all of the bad things that previously happened to them. They were so happy. They finally both had a best friend."

He looked down and laughed at the light snores already emanating from the precious child lying next to him. He was fixing to rise up off the bed when he hears Mike quietly whisper, "Please, finish."

The intensity from their locked gazes felt like fire taking over his whole body. He cleared his throat and continued on. "Well, the other little lion found a whole new reason for life that day. He had never even realized he wanted a best friend until this particularly horribly dressed lion paraded himself into his life. He began to feel so warm and happy almost constantly when around him and he never even realized just how much that gangly little lion really mattered to him. He eventually figured it out and he never thought he could find any more happiness until he met the little cub. Although he belonged to the other little lion, that cub had him wrapped around his finger since the very first car ride. Actually he was probably wrapped around his finger just after watching the way he made his father shine like nothing else could." He once again locked eyes with Mike after drifting his glance away at the open confession. "The day he saw that smile on the lion's face he knew he wanted to be there to always keep that smile there through good and bad and because who could leave that precious cub after meeting him... Thank you for today, Mike. It meant the world to me. It's alright if you don't share my feelin-

The hard press of that gorgeous man's mouth against his cut him off. Yeah, he never wanted this feeling to end. It may have taken them a while to get there but those two little lions have the best friendship that could last through anything, it could only get stronger from here.

 **Another A/N (Sorry, not sorry):** **I hoped to get more but I just got in off a late flight and am exhausted. Hopefully my schedule frees a bit and I can continue how I originally planned and give you a long chapter but you'll get an update from me soon whether it comes tomorrow or another day this week. Sorry for mistakes and goodnight/good morning and I hope you all have a fantastic day.**


	10. Chapter 10

The two happily connected their mouths. Both men were surprised by the intensity of the kiss. They took it slow but neither could deny the fire burning in their bellies. With all the logic Mike could muster, he held out his hand for his friend to take. The smile on the older man's face gave him enough confidence to lead him straight to his bedroom after taking a brief moment to close his son's bedroom door to just a crack. He'd be lying if he said he knew Harvey would pin him up against the wall as soon as he closed his door but he'd also be lying if he said didn't love it. The way Harvey was attacking his neck and taking off his clothes assured him that they both wanted the same thing until Harvey abruptly halted his advances. He knew it took all of his willpower to stop the interrogation the man had going on his neck if his blown pupils were anything to go by.

"Are you sure you want this?"

It wasn't necessarily the question that stopped Mike in his tracks; it was the care in which the question was delivered. Mike honestly couldn't even think of enough words to describe how much he wanted this. He whispered out a faint "absolutely," and Harvey searched his face for a brief moment before he must have found what he was looking for because he smiled that predatory smile that made Mike's knees go weak and launched at him again. Mike lead their tangled bodies slowly over to the bed and made sure to get both of them fully stripped before continuing. Mike got on top o Harvey and aligned their bodies to elicit the most beautiful moan he has ever heard come out of Harvey's mouth. They were both achingly hard and the friction was more than welcomed by both men so Mike couldn't hold the whimper that betrayed him when Harvey spryly flipped their positions and smirked down at him with a look akin to a hungry lion. He prepared for a passionate onslaught but was ill prepared when Harvey slowly traced his body with his hands as if he wanted to memorize every contour. The light, feathery kisses he applied on his way weren't helping the butterflies growing in his stomach. By the time Harvey made it down past his waist it took every ounce of sanity he still had left to lift Harvey's chin when his warm, moist mouth perfectly surrounded him. The look in Harvey's eyes at the rejection had Mike quick to defend his actions. He easily elaborated with a quiet, "not this time," and by some miracle both men understood each other's ideas with minimal words. The curt nod he received from the older man was all he needed from the older man to once again confirm that they both wanted the same thing. Mike directed Harvey with a "bottom drawer" as he began to get off the bed. Mike knew that Harvey would always continue to catch him off guard and surprise him in the best ways. One of these ways was definitely the gently manner and devotion he put into spreading him open and keeping the rhythm slow. He knew the man probably wanted anything but to take the extra time but one look at his face left him astonished because he looked like he'd be content to do this all night. He felt the blush creep up his neck and hooded eyes met his with an intimate smile and Mike couldn't imagine anything could make this moment better. That look was enough to tell Mike all the things he knew Harvey is feeling but has a hard time saying aloud and he imagined the way his face contorted with a too wide smile said everything right back to him as well. The continued eye contact should have been awkward in it own right but judging by the noises that filtered into his brain, neither of them were anything other than completely blissful and pleased. Harvey grabbed the bedspread and tenderly wiped them both clean since he looked over to find his rookie seemed to already be fast asleep. He chuckled and crawled back into bed prepared to do just as Mike was but he heard the kid whisper something.

"What's that?" Harvey prompted.

"Boxers," Was the hoarse reply he received.

He took the hint and threw the tangled up boxers at Mike's head and slid his on as well. Laughter overtook him as he got a look at Mike's face as he pulled the underwear off of his face. He sobered up and was caught by self-doubt as he stood over a peaceful Mike. His hesitancy didn't go unnoticed and he was affronted with blue eyes so he quietly asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted an answer to. "Do you want me to leave?" The grabby hands Mike made were enough to bring him back and brush off his insecurities with a muttered, "I just slept with a child" that lacked all heat and sounded a little too fond to his own ears. The beam he received as he slid into the awaiting arms was enough to relax him and swiftly have him drifting off to sleep in the best way imaginable, sated and cuddled by the man he cares for.


	11. Chapter 11

If there was any question as to whether Harvey liked kids or not, there certainly wasn't one now. Mike entered the kitchen after worrying over the empty bed far more than he should have. Luckily, the noises in the apartment gave his worries a rest. A green-eyed boy joyously giggled in Harvey's arms as the man 'flew' him around like an airplane.

"Something smells good."

Harvey turned around with a beautiful beam as he swiftly crossed the floor to him. He leaned down without hesitation and quickly pulled back at the fit of laughter in his arms as Zay took notice of what he was about to do and in true kid spirit, he delightedly started singing "Daddy and Harvey sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S." until Harvey's large hand covered his mouth as he turned pink from embarrassment- not that he'd ever admit it.

He was so pleased with Harvey's reaction that he threw caution to the wind and pressed forward with a chaste kiss to his mouth. In that moment he swears he will do whatever it takes to get him to make Mike look at him like that everyday. He only smiled happily back.

"Sorry if he woke you up," Mike said as he shuffled over to examine the breakfast Harvey had looking and pour himself a cup of coffee.

"It was no big deal. The kid came in complaining about being hungry and we couldn't let him starve, could we?" He answered as he tickled said boy.

"Nightwing needs a proper meal if he wants to grow up to protect Gotham" he said around Zay's shrieks.

"I'm gonna be big and strong and awesomer than Batman AND Superman!"

"More awesome," Harvey supplied. "And yes you will. But only if you eat all of your food" he continued as he set the boy down in a chair and filled a plate with eggs and hash browns and set it down in front of him. At the ferocity in which he dug into the food, Mike just stopped short and felt his jaw literally drop. At Harvey's smirk he couldn't help but defend himself. "It's only because you're new, wait until next year and he won't eat for you either," and punctuated the statement by sticking out his tongue.

The adoration in Harvey's eyes made him back peddle and retrace what he said and he couldn't change it because he was confident about everything he said. He quietly just added, "well, it's true." He eagerly accepted the hug that came with a rich laugh from the older man.

They kept close on the other side of the kitchen to talk discreetly and keep an eye on Isaiah. "Good call on the boxers." Mike couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out. He leaned in real close and whispered into Harvey's ear, "trust me, they are NOT welcomed." He pulled back knowing he couldn't take them away to do what he wanted at the moment so he continued, "but completely necessary when you have a five year old jump on you and drag you out of bed for breakfast. Sorry about that by the way. You could have just woken me up."

"No, you deserve some sleep" he earnestly replied and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He took Mike's hand and pulled him to the food. "Now eat up because Batman and Nightwing need Robin," he said with an easy smile.

Mike couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed a morning this much. And who knew 5AM wasn't so bad when you had soft touches and laughter to fill the air.

Unfortunately, the wonderland ended when 'Nightwing' finished his food and tugged Harvey away to 'help him pick out his clothes for school.' Mike tried to reason with his son but Harvey promptly stopped him with a raised hand and a wink as he followed the young boy to his room.

Everything actually went rather smooth from then on as Becca picked him up and after a 'superhero hug' for Harvey and a kiss for his dad; he calmly followed her out of the door without a fight.

"Ray will be here in 15 minutes." The smirk Mike wore told him just how they were going to spend that time.

If they arrived at the car a little later than expected, well, Ray didn't dare raise an eyebrow. He just gladly turned on 'Take the A train' and kept his grin to himself.

If Mike thought he could get away with it. Boy was he wrong. He may have temporarily forgot about Donna (Not that he would ever, EVER admit that for fear of his anatomy and life.)

"Nice of you boys to show up." The smirk was enough to put fear into Mike but it wouldn't faze Harvey. Unperturbed, he shot back "there was traffic" as he passed by his secretary. Like clockwork, she turned and stalked the weaker prey. One look at the puppy's eyes and Donna was completely carefree, throwing her hands in the air and dancing around like a madman.

"Stop that, you're causing a scene," Harvey drawled trying desperately to get a hold of the situation.

"Not until you tell me all of the details."

"No, we're at work."

"Fine." She said with no intention of terminating her victory dance.

"You're making a scene."

"Donna, stop that now."

"People are staring."

"Fine.."

The dancing instantly ceased.

"When?"

"Lets at least take this into my office and last night." He replied with a soft smile.

Donna's satisfied look kept the smile on his face as he led her to his office door.

"About time," he heard he whisper under her breath followed by a much louder protest of "NO. Not me too! Donna, I have work to do!"

"I already reassigned Louis' work to Kyle. You're welcome. Now, tell me everything."

Donna kept her advantage by standing over the two men on the couch. She couldn't help but mentally be so proud of Harvey. Over the course of their 10-minute conversation her boss had slid his hand into Mike's to show his support as he explained the events after Harvey left Donna's apartment, then he pulled Mike into his side as he relaxed into the cushions and he even kissed his forehead once without hesitation.

"Well I'm very happy for you guys. Also, tell Ray I want my money tomorrow morning" she said as she walked back to her desk.

Harvey let out a chuckle and helped Mike stand up after him. "Here are some files since you don't have any from Louis anymore. Also, lunch today?"

Mike looked up and was staggered at the picture laid out before him. He was so taken aback any time he saw any hesitancy in his usually over-confident boss. Self-conscious Harvey pulled at his heartstrings so he gently intertwined their fingers and said "definitely" as he lightly squeezed the older man's hand and left with an easy smile. Before he was out the door, Harvey's normal conviction was back in place.

The rest of the day went rather well for a Friday at Pearson Hardman. With only Harvey's files to complete for the day he found himself excited to see Zay and be able to get an extra night with his son. As 7PM rolled around he made his way past Donna's desk. Freedom within his grasp, he barged into Harvey's office without so much as a glance inside so he was immediately sheepish when he looked up to see none other than Jessica Pearson herself hand delivering another case. His embarrassment shifted to disappointment in an instant. "Sorry Mrs. Pearson, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's no problem Mike" she said as she headed for the door.

The apologetic look from Harvey was all the prompting he needed to get to work as he reached for the file and sat on the couch to begin reading. Around 3 hours later Harvey could literally hear Mike's stomach grumbling and he wasn't too far behind.

"Why don't we take this back to your place so you can see Isaiah for a little bit? I'll order food and we can eat and work some more after you've had some time with your kid. Sound good?"

The thoughtful smile he received was an obvious answer and he stepped out to dial Ray. Once they gathered their things and made it outside, Harvey gently guided Mike into the car with a hand to the small of his back. "I'll see you in a bit" he explained as he placed an easy kiss to Mike's lips before closing the door and sending him off. He figured he would want to spend as much time with his boy as he could and he knew they needed food, and he more importantly needed a change of clothes. He only had one spare suit and that had already gotten its use. He grabbed a cab to his place before grabbing a pizza along the way back to Mike's. He knocked on the door and he swears he felt arms tightly wrap around his legs before he even saw the door open.

"Hey bud. How was school?"

"It was great!"

He felt the vibrations on his thigh more than he actually heard the words. He reactively smiled and ran his hands through Zay's curly hair. "That's good. Did you use your superpowers to fly yet?!"

"Harveeyyyyyy. I don't actually have superpowers!"

"Well then maybe you're not eating enough. Want some pizza?"

The kid's face lit up like he hadn't had food in years.

"Is there cheese in.."

"the crust? Of course! What kind of plebian gets pizza without cheese in the crust! Come on." In the moment he went to take the pizza to the kitchen table he saw the dumbfounded look on his puppy's face. It was a perfect mixture of amazement and smugness and he felt a blush cover his face. He knew that entire interaction was damning evidence against him in his debate against Mike about whether or not there should be cheese in the crust. To Harvey's surprise, instead of mocking him, Mike only walked up to him with a smirk and gave him a simple kiss to his mouth and whispered and quiet "thank you." As they sat through 'dinner', they mostly just listened to Isaiah ramble on about anything and everything as per usual. Both men were more than content listening to the bubbly kid rather than focusing on the real world and their case. He felt bad as he sat there watching the kid try to climb his way onto Mike's lap. He realized that he most likely didn't get to see his dad very much at night and that this was a really big treat. He knew he was correct when Zay's eyes filled with tears at the mere mention of bedtime.

"I already let you stay up much later than normal because I know you wanted to see Harvey and I but you need some sleep. Remember, Mrs. Kelly will be here tomorrow until I get home so you have to be well rested so you can do a bunch of fun stuff. Now say goodnight, use the bathroom and brush your teeth. Let me know when you're done and I'll tuck you in" he said with a little nudge to get the boy going.

Mike turned to Harvey. "If you want to pull the files out we can get to work right after I get back. I just have to get his room ready."

Isaiah came out of the bathroom and headed straight to the table and was obviously confused when he saw his dad missing.

"He just went to get your bed ready, bud."

"Oh, okay. Cool. Thank you for the p'za Ha'vy." He said, his tiredness clearly consuming him. He wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck and gave him a hug. "I really like when you're hear," he heard the kid whisper into his ear. He pulled back and smile and said "me too, Nightwing." With a wink and a "goodnight," he sent him in giggles to his room. He got to work and smiled when Mike joined him at the table 10 minutes later.

"Thank you for letting me see him" he sincerely said as he wrapped his fingers around Harvey's and squeezed.

"There's nothing to thank me for. You should get to see him every night and I'm sorry I've been keeping you away from him."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Mike assured but he felt anything but better about it. He couldn't change the past but he could definitely alter the future.

The night was long and tedious until they called it around 3:30 in the morning, opting to get some sleep.

The morning proved a challenge as they shuffled around like zombies. Zay was thankfully still blissfully asleep when Mrs. Kelly arrived and they left for the office. Luckily, the day improved quickly. Mike found what they were looking for within the first few hours of looking at other files related to the case. The client meeting followed and went smoothly.

At lunch Harvey surprised him by pushing him out the doors and into the car after handing him his bag.

"Are you kidnapping me?" He questioned with a smirk. "Actually, I think the second party has to be unwilling to go with the first party for it to be a true kidnapping. Where are we going? This isn't heading towards any of our usual restaurants."

"We're taking the rest of the day off."

"We can do that!?"

"No, but _I_ can do that" he said with his signature smirk, which only grew wider as the younger man straddled his lap. He saw Ray smile and raise the partition with a knowing grin.

If they happened to spend the rest of the ride necking like teenagers, well sue him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it's been forever and I'm genuinely sorry because my schedule doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon but I still promise that this won't go unfinished, even if not in the original timeframe. Also I'm sorry for any errors. Let me know what you guys think.**

They arrived back at the apartment and Harvey swore that the smile that exploded on Isaiah's face could melt the toughest heart of stone. He knew that Mike didn't think that it was his fault that he didn't get to spend enough time with Zay and he was partially correct. Mike knew his job would have long hours and that the schedule was very demanding. On the other hand, he still felt guilty that he never even noticed the signs. Sure he always questioned some of Mike's odd behaviors but it was his job to puzzle all of the evidence together, and boy did he fail. After they sent Mrs. Kelly home with many thanks, Harvey took them to a diner to get some lunch. Mike could tell Harvey was distracted during the lunch because he was on his phone half the time but every time he raised his eyebrow in silent question Harvey would just smile back at him. They left the diner when they finished and got back into the car and Mike grew more confused.

"Where are we headed?"

"You'll see."

This continued for the next hour or so and every time Harvey supplied the same bland response. Each time increased Mike's indignant attitude and Zay giggled more and more at the look on his dad's face. When Harvey just smiled and winked at the little boy, the kid just lost it. Mike and Harvey both got swept up in Zay's contagious laughter. After it faded away, the questions started right back up. He knew the rookie was persistent but when he was curious the questions turned into and interrogation. He couldn't hold his poker face when the man next to him was being so adorable.

"Are we leaving New York?"

"Wait it seems like we're headed East, what's East?"

"I know we have tomorrow off but I haven't even packed and Zay doesn't like long car-"

He quickly pulled him in for a deep kiss. It definitely was an effective way to shut him up but honestly he couldn't help himself regardless. He just looked so good sitting next to him getting flustered and the way he kept running his hands through his hair with each passing question made it stick out every which way and damn if it didn't do something to him.

The dopey-eyed smile shifted in an instant to a narrowed-eye smirk on Mike and before Harvey knew it, Mike was attacking his mouth. He could get lost in the moment so easily but knowing Zay is right next to them, he takes control of the situation and gently pushes Mike away with a grip on both of his shoulders and a subtle rub of his thumb to communicate that he was not opposed to what was about to happen. The oxygen increase clearly had the younger man thinking rationally because he instantly looked to his son who was graciously looking out the window. The blush that crept up his cheeks only intrigued Harvey more.

"Seriously Harvey, where are we going? I've been watching where we've travelled and there's no pattern."

"That's because I told Ray to take a few detours to throw you off," he said nonchalantly while looking out the window, hiding his smirk.

Even if he couldn't see Mike's reflection in the glass of the mirror, he knew his associate made a face of pure outrage if his son's reaction was anything to go by. Harvey knew he made the right choice in telling Ray to drive around a few boroughs before taking them to their actual destination because Mike was actually thrown off, but mostly because Zay was crying from the intensity of his laughter at this father's misfortune. Isaiah's laughter only grew when his dad turned to face him with a theatrical look of betrayal. The laughter only subsided for a minute after Mike's face changed as he pounced on his son to tickle him as revenge. The kid was unbuckled and onto Harvey's lap in record time. Harvey almost flinched from the kid's unexpected move but he happily accepted the kid with open arms. He guarded Isaiah from Mike until Mike changed tactics to attack him instead of his son. With his guard down Mike switched back to his son's stomach. With the two of them against Mike, he didn't stand a chance so Harvey switched to offense and began to attack Mike's weak spots but the game quickly came to a standstill when Isaiah threw his arms around Harvey and yelled "save me dad!"

Harvey and Mike barely had a second to even register what happened when the kid flew off Harvey's lap like he was a scorching fire. At a quick glance Harvey could tell the kid was red as a tomato and about to burst into tears. A glimpse to Mike only confirmed his fears. Mike sat there with wide eyes and a fear stricken expression. When they locked eyes it was like an entire conversation passed by in the blink of eye and never was Harvey so happy for their almost telepathic abilities. Mike tried to control the situation by slowly scooting to his son and wrapped his arm around Zay's shoulders to try to uncurl him away from the door.

"Hey kid, it's okay. It's no big deal, nobody is mad at you." Mike explained as he rubbed his arms trying to calm him before the real water works started. "Hey it was an accident, it's okay. Look at me baby. It's okay I promise."

Slowly after a few minutes of continued reassurances Isaiah turned around into his dad's arms only to begin the intense crying and hyperventilating. Mike did the only thing he could by holding his son and rocking him in the seat and cooed anything that came to his mind. As he gently swayed back and forth trying to ease his son, he looked over to Harvey and all he could see was the fear in his face. When he looked up at him Mike just gave him a small smile hoping to bring him back from whatever thoughts his boss was currently lost in.

Zay slowly came out of his frenzy and began the few minutes of strangled breaths after the crying attack to get back to his normal breathing. As he was beginning to come back to normal out of the corner of his eye Mike noticed Harvey slip up to the next row of seats that sat backwards against the partition but he just let him be and focused on consoling his son.

Harvey knew whatever would follow would be a private moment so he delicately slipped up to the front seats to give Isaiah and Mike some space. He tapped on the partition and as it rolled down he was greeted with a smiling Ray through the rearview mirror.

"How am I doing?" Ray asked excitedly, clearly amused by the challenge Harvey presented him to throw off Mike. As Ray took in the boys in the back seat his smile morphed into a frown and the silent question hung in the air.

"Everything's okay, kid just got embarrassed. Can you just get us to the house as soon as possible."

"Not a problem. We'll be there in about 20 minutes. We're not too far off."

"Thanks Ray."

With a sigh he turned around as the partition rolled back up. He just slid over to the window and focused his attention on the changing scenery outside as the conversation in the backseat was clearly set to begin any moment now. As he looked out he got caught in his own thoughts before he even heard the two begin to talk. It wasn't that he was mad about the boy calling him his dad; in fact he actually really liked it. It didn't bother him because he knew his feelings for both Isaiah and his father and he knew that they were his long-term goals. Yes, him and Mike had just started dating but they've had feelings for a while and they've been friends for even longer. As for the boy calling him dad, well he just assumed the kid got caught up in the moment and got confused, it happened to everybody at some point, especially when they're young and spend a lot of time with somebody. What Harvey feared the most about the whole situation was that he didn't know what Mike thought about what happened. What if it makes him rethink their relationship because they're moving too fast or Mike distances himself because he doesn't want to share Isaiah. He is the kid's dad and he doesn't want him to get jealous or think he's overstepping. He also hoped this wouldn't change his relationship with Zay because they had been getting along pretty well over the last week and he would hate for the kid to not want to talk to him again.

He was back to the present when Mike called his name from the back seat. After Mike's easy wave to join them Harvey reclaimed his seat next to Mike and looked at Zay.

"You okay?"

"Yeah", he responded with coupled hands rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's no big deal kiddo. It happens to everyone. I once called my teacher my mom" he said with a fake gasp. "That's way worse, trust me." He assured with an easy smile.

Zay clearly took it well as he smiled back at Harvey.

The affair obviously had the boy a little strung out so once again Harvey subtly slipped to the front to ask Ray to put on one of the calming CDs his brother suggested to take for the kid. As he moved back into place Mike greeted him with a smile and a kiss to the forehead and a whispered, "Good call on the music. Thank you."

Mike kept his arms wrapped around his now drifting off son but he laid his head on Harvey's shoulder and Harvey rested his hand on Mike's leg. With a gentle squeeze he relaxed back into the seat and looked back out of the window and let his thoughts consume him for the rest of the ride.

He wanted to tell Isaiah it was okay to call him dad but he knew he couldn't bring that up until he formally talked to Mike so he just did his best to comfort Zay. Obviously Mike wasn't too freaked out, he looked somewhat at peace by the time he made it back into his seat but that still didn't stop the worries that infested for the rest of the ride.

What seemed like only a few minutes later Harvey noticed the familiar scenery and looked up as they pulled into the driveway of his friend's house in the Hamptons he asked to use for a few days. The happiness crept back in as he turned to get Mike's attention only to realize that Isaiah wasn't the only one to take a nap. He woke his boyfriend with a soft press of his lips to Mike's forehead like the younger man did to him only 15 minutes prior. When that didn't elicit a reaction he tenderly ran his hands through his hair and greeted him with a smile as his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey sleepyhead, we're here." He whispered.

Mike looked up to be astonished by the beautiful house they were parked in front of. One look back at Harvey had the man's cocky smile back on as if he just ate the canary. He followed Harvey out of the car and was surprised by all of the bags he and Ray were unloading from the trunk. Clearly this wasn't at all what he was thinking so he just continued to follow Harvey into the house with Zay. The tilt of Harvey's head beaconing him in was enough to tell him that they would talk once inside.

As if the view from the outside wasn't beautiful enough, the inside of the home was so gorgeous it almost literally took his breath away.

It was clearly used by a family because the decoration had a more comfortable, used feel rather than the expensive 'for decoration only' feel that most of the wealthy owners leaned towards. It was open and the sun shown through to give the entire living room, kitchen, and dining room a very summer-like energy. Again he trailed Harvey as he made his way to the stairs with the classic 'follow me' nod.

The upstairs had a simple layout. It was a straight hallway with two rooms on both sides at the beginning and one room on the right that lead to the master bedroom and a door across the hall, a small bathroom. Harvey opened the first door on the left to reveal a room with a small bed, to Mike's relief. Harvey pulled back the sheets and Mike gingerly tucked in his son after Harvey removed the kid's shoes. As they were about to close the door Harvey stopped and re-entered the room to Mike's confusion. Harvey dug in the top drawer to grab the baby monitor and showed Mike as he turned it on and set in on the dresser across from the bed, took the extra, and made his way out of the room, closing the door.

Finally, Harvey took Mike's hand and brought him down the stairs and guided him into the kitchen, all the while clearly rambling on. "I'm sorry, I know he isn't that young but I figured it would be best to leave the baby monitor on since he isn't familiar with the house and he probably is going to want you as soon as he wakes up and I'm not sure if we'd hear him from down there." As Mike reached a stool at and island and Harvey began to turn to the other side of the counter to put space between them Mike recaptured his hand and pulled him back. He stood up as Harvey's momentum brought him right back to Mike and he leaned up a little and captured his boyfriend's mouth with his own. After the tender kiss Mike pulled back and wrapped him arms around Harvey's neck. "It's okay Harvey, we're okay." With that simple statement he felt Harvey deflate and he knew the majority of his obvious worries from earlier were figuratively taken off his shoulders. He pulled apart and sat down as Harvey walked around the island. Harvey just looked him in the eyes and really smiled and held his hand out for Mike to take. As Mike interwove their hands Harvey ultimately casted his eyes downward and spoke. "So I know this is going to be a lot but it's how I feel and I don't want to scare you away but you and Isaiah are my future as far as I am concerned. I know we just started but whether we make it or not I'd like to be there for you guys. Ultimately, I'd love to have you as my husband and I would want more than anything to actually be Isaiah's dad. Again I know this is probably too much but I actually loved him calling me that. I know it was most likely just a mistake but it felt so good and I love you, I have for the last year and god, I love that boy. How could you not?" At this point it was mostly just Harvey rambling and it was not lost on Mike how the tables have turned but with the way his heart was clenching and the butterflies were going crazy in his stomach, he couldn't stop Harvey from talking for the life of him. "It's okay if you don't want him to call me that, I completely understand. I just want whatever is best for you and whatever is the most comfortable for him. His opinion is undoubtedly the most important, I mean he can call me whatever he wants, hell he could even be screaming mad at me when he's a teenager and I'd still want to give him the world." His voice began to crack and the last bit came out quietly through tears that were threatening to fall, "just please don't push me away because of this."

Mike swore he was pulled forward by a force because he doesn't even remember getting out of his seat but as he reached out and cupped Harvey's face and tilted it to even their eyes, he knew they were both so hopelessly gone. This relationship was do or die. "I could never."

He stood there in front of Harvey, the strongest man he knew, who was crying and he gave him everything he could. He knew Harvey never let this show so he gave him all of his strength until it was too much and he wrapped him in a crushing hug. "I could never, Harvey."

Mike would never tell a soul but in that moment he actually felt Harvey break down and actually cry so he just held him for the next minute until he forced himself to pull it together. As they continued wrapped in the embrace, both to high on the others comfort to move, Mike heard Harvey whisper into his ear as he made himself small in his arms, "I'm afraid. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you. Or Isaiah."

"You won't. We're gonna make it, Harvey. I love you too and I know Isaiah adores you. It's going to work out."

After much too long to justify, they finally split up and Mike just reached up, cupped Harvey's face, looked into his eyes and repeated, "We're gonna make it."

"Isaiah said it was only a mistake that he called you dad but honestly, just give it a few months and I wouldn't be surprised if it came up again. When it does come out again we can sit him down and have a talk with him and explain that its okay if he wants to call you dad or papa but lets give it a little time and it has to be on his terms okay?"

Harvey nodded and attacked Mike's mouth. He grabbed the baby monitor from the living room and wrapped his arm around Mike's waist a lead him into the bedroom where they happily spent the next hour.

They heard the first sounds of Zay waking up as they were lying in bed just relaxing and enjoying each other's company after they showered. As a pair they got up and wandered over to the boy's room to watch him sit up and confusingly take in his surroundings until he found them standing in the door. He smiled and threw his hands up and it was like nothing had even happened a few hours ago.

They migrated back down the stairs to the kitchen where Harvey made a nice meal for them and Mike sorted through all of his and Zay's stuff that Harvey must have bribed Donna into packing for them. He'd ask about it later in bed after their dinner and relaxing campfire but he couldn't care less as he looked at his two favorite guys dancing around in the kitchen as the food was cooking.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know its been a while since I have updated and I have plenty of excuses but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. Now that I have a computer and am out of the hospital for the time being I'm hoping that I can get back into posting this story on a semi-regular schedule. Again, I'm sorry it's been so long but new chapters are coming.. Eventually. Thanks for your patience.**

The bonfire soothed the adults into a peaceful mindset as they just sat around it, engrossed in the flicking flames and the constant chatter from Isaiah over the crashing waves in the distance. Harvey couldn't even think of the last time he truly took a Saturday night to just relax. It was amazing, especially spending it with Mike and Zay. As Zay babbled on about the sandwiches him and Mrs. Kelly made earlier, he got to thinking. He stood up and ran his hand through Mike's hair to dull the question before it came out. "I'll be right back."

He wasn't positive if they kept the supplies around but knowing his friend's kid, there were definitely marshmallows somewhere in the cabinets waiting to be consumed. After making it to the cabinets by the fridge, his challenge was complete so he grabbed a few roasting sticks and a paper plates and headed back outside.

Zay was on the far side of the fire facing the house so Harvey wasn't the least bit surprised when the kid jumped up and screamed "s'mores!" before he even made it within 20 yards of the fire. Harvey thought it was adorable that Zay was still in the kid stage where everything was the most amazing thing ever but his heart quickly stopped when he saw him pop out of his chair and almost lose his balance right into the awaiting fire. He lunged forward but he was way to far away to truly save him. He finally caught his breath as the kid regained his balance and hopped up to him as if nothing happened. He couldn't believe it. Harvey just aged ten years and Zay was still bouncing up and down as if he was invincible. A quick glance to Mike showed the same worried expression that morphed straight into a laugh and the kid's lack of patience for sugar. Mike just looked up at Harvey and shrugged, "Kids are the 8th wonder of the world. Almost dying is a daily occurrence."

He just looked down at the boy bouncing at his feet and just laughed as he handed him the bag of marshmallows. He was going to just hand him a roasting stick but then thought better of it. He already cheated death once, don't want to push it. He made his way to the right of Mike's chair and sank down into the cool sand. As he settled in he pat the space in front of him and called out to Isaiah, "C'mere kid."

He helped stack not one, but two marshmallows onto the kid's stick and he kept a grip over Isaiah's hand to actually keep the marshmallows and both of their arms out of the direct flames. He knew from previous experience with his niece and nephew that when kids want something bad, they won't think logically at all and fire is a good way for everyone's night to be ruined very quickly so he didn't even think twice about helping the kid out until the bright flash had them both turning their heads to a sheepish looking Mike holding his phone out.

"Donna would never let me live it down."

He just shook his head and re-focused on the important task at hand. Not five seconds later he felt Mike lean in next to him and he instinctively felt himself lean back into it. 'Really when did that become a thing?,' he mentally slapped himself until he realized that he could do it all he wants. He loves Mike and he knows that Mike won't make fun of him for it. He felt him nudge his ear until he heard a whispered "you get to deal with the aftermath of all that sugar."

He just smiled and shook his head at his luck. "For him or for you" he replied with a raised eyebrow as he saw Mike grab another marshmallow out of his peripheral vision.

"Hopefully both" he relied with a sultry nip to his earlobe.

Mike joined them in the sand and relaxed as the day gave way to the quiet, calm of the night. After they all enjoyed their s'mores and they insisted that Zay could NOT go jump in the pool at this time of night, the put out the flames and headed inside. Mike took Zay up to the bathroom to get him "un-sticky and ready for bed" while Harvey stayed downstairs cleaning up the kitchen and replacing the supplies. When he made it up the stairs Mike was just finishing up so he went into the bathroom and kissed Zay's head and said goodnight and headed to their room.

He laid down just taking in how amazing it is to have such worries over another human being. He swore he was going to have a heart attack when he watched Isaiah sway over the fire. The bed dipped disrupting his thoughts.

"Does it always feel this bad?"

"Does what always feel this bad?" Mike questioned with a slight rise in his voice.

"Being a parent. I swear I would've jumped into that fire to save that boy out there. I felt like I aged a hundred years just watching it unfold. It's amazing you don't have grey hair."

"Grammy always said that's how you know you're a true parent. You're love becomes unconditional" he whispered as he looks up into Harvey's beautiful brown eyes. He leaned up to give him a light kiss to communicate his gratitude and love for the man then he just pulled him down and reveled in the strong embrace Harvey held him in. It didn't take long to drift off to sleep after that.

 **If you guys have anything you want to see happen just write a review or message me. I'd genuinely like to know what you're thinking. I'm not the best writer and critiques are extremely helpful. Anyway, hope you liked it, more to come!**


	14. Chapter 14

They both woke up to the incessant jumping and giggling at their feet. They both laughed and conceded that Zay was in the right when they saw the clock already read 10:00. "Well this definitely qualifies as a lazy morning" Harvey said as the stretched his arms and wiped the sleep out of his eyes before sweeping Isaiah into a bear hug and forcing a fit of giggles.

"Speak for yourself" Mike grumbled next to him with his head still face down in the pillow.

""Hey, Zay, do you think your dad is being lazy?"

At the kids enthusiastic nod he showed his hands and mouthed 'tickle monster' but before Zay could even lunge for the first attack he stopped in his tracks at his dad's commanding voice being spoken into the pillow. "Don't you dare Isaiah, there will be no pool time for you today if you even think about moving one more inch to tickle me. And that goes for you too, Specter."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't want to go in the pool anyway," as he sprung into action with Zay at his side in no time, tickling his stomach. He flailed all over the bed until he admitted defeat and Harvey merrily carried Isaiah down the stairs in his arms giving him a high five and tousling his hair. He set him on the counter as he walked to the fridge.

"Okay, so you're dad is gonna be mad at me. What's his favorite breakfast?"

"Pancakes! With choco chips and staberries!"

Harvey just responded with "Atta boy" as he grabbed the ingredients and started mixing the batter. Within a minute he heard Zay speak so quietly he almost missed it.

"Hey, 'Arvey"

He internally smiled at the adorable way his name comes out when Zay is still to excited to speak 'like a grown-up' as Zay insists he should. "Yes, bud? What's up?"

"Can I help?"

"Oh. Uh, sure. Sorry I should've let you put in the ingredients but do you want to mix it?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, we can do that" he said with a laugh as hey picked the boy up under his armpits and carried him over to where he had all the ingredients stacked. It took much longer than it should but the kid is five and he was in no rush to finish these. Knowing Mike, he was probably fast asleep again basking in as much down time as he possibly can on one of his rare days off and an even more sparse victory of not worrying about his son at the moment.

Overall, it took about 40 minutes to actually finish the pancakes but luckily it sped up near the end when he assigned Zay the very important task of waking his dad and getting him down here quickly. Turns out the kid is a master at that because before he could even get the pancakes on each plate and get them cut up for the kid, Mike was already in his seat looking like he could eat a horse. As he looked over at Zay scrambling into the large chair with the same expression, he barked out a laugh and joined them after grabbing a can of whip cream and making the two somehow even happier.

Mike gratuitously gave him a few minutes alone when he took Zay for a shower to get the lasting marshmallows and syrup off of his body. He cleaned up and changed before meandering outside to take a seat in a lounge chair to read the paper. He was very happy. He couldn't believe his luck over the last week. As he mentally knew his alone time was winding down he made a few calls and got their day set up. He continued to read his paper and was excited to see they were all ready for the day. He grabbed both of their hands and pulled them out of the front door and lead them down the street. It was a five minute walk but as they approached he knew Mike already put together that they were headed out on the boat that was docked in the harbor. As they got closer Mike broke the news to Isaiah who seemed a little skeptical but between the two lawyers they had no problem convincing him to give it a shot and it's a good thing they did. They didn't actually get much fishing done between Zay learning how to do it and fiddling around, amazed by new surroundings and questioning things about the boat (did he mention he's just like his dad), but they had a good time out on the water and enjoyed a picnic out on Shelter Island before they headed back in.

As they walked back to the house he pitched the idea of going for a swim in the pool to wash off the salt and they all agreed it would be the easiest way to quickly rinse before dinner. He was fortunate he called earlier so that dinner was going to be grilled by a chef. Mike scoffed at the idea but neither were mad that they didn't have to make the food and could enjoy the time in the pool together. Mike quite literally ate his mocking words when he tasted how delicious it was. The day was over too quickly and they put Zay down to bed as packed up their things and tidied the place before Ray arrived and they drove back to Mike's apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Harvey and Mike head into the office the next morning together. He's honestly still half asleep, not that he'd let it show. It was just one of those mornings where you want to repeatedly press the snooze and avoid any responsibilities. Alas, Mike woke him up in the best way possible and afterwards he was only tired again, not that he was complaining but as he strolls down the hall towards the door of his office, he stops short. Donna's body language is much too open for 6:30 in the morning. Either she had an extra special drink hand delivered by Mike (which isn't possible because he knows EXACTLY where Mike has been in the last hour), or she did something. He takes a moment to assess the situation and she, surprisingly, allows it. He knows she did something but he can't quite place what it is she did. She isn't over-joyed which leaves out messing with Louis and it's too early for gossip. He sighs and admits defeat. Without caffeine there is no way he can go ten rounds with Donna this early in the morning.

"Okay, what'd you do?"

"It's not what I did, it's what you did," she said with her usual grace as she handed him a coffee with her trademark smirk and nodded her head towards the inside of his office.

Curious, he shuffles in analyzing everything. Nothing seems to be defaced or out of place. Obviously she did something but even with a hint he still can't find it. He definitely needs caffeine. As he goes to lift up his cup he sees it, there's nothing missing because something has been added to his desk. He couldn't see it from the angle in the doorway but as he steps closer a smaller picture frame is paced just beyond the picture of his brother's family on the far side of his desk. As he rounds the corner he can't help but hold his breath. It looks absolutely stunning. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, there's a picture of him holding Isaiah and roasting s'mores around the campfire from two nights ago. It fits in perfectly and he can't wait to see how many people assume that it's his son.

He gets a small swell of pride that he does look like a father in that picture and hopefully, eventually, he can tell all of his clients that it is his son. The warmth of hope bloomed in his chest without warning. This is not the place for this. He mentally scolds himself as he actually feels the moisture slightly collect in his eyes. He knows nobody would be able to see it but it still shocks him to the core how much a single picture could move him. He turned to say a quiet thanks to Donna but is caught short at both his secretary and his assistant looking at him with so much pride and genuine happiness on their faces for him. Since the day has already begun as one of the most Un-Specterish days, he figures he might as well go with the flow. Nobody is here yet and he really does appreciate it so he heads out to Donna and wraps her in a hug and a whispered "thanks." He knew that was more than enough. For Mike he wrapped him up in a deep kiss then pressed his forehead to Mike's, looking him in the eyes and said, "Thank you. For everything." He framed Mike's head with his palms and placed another gentle kiss to his hairline before he headed back to his desk and sat down. One last look at the picture and he was back into 'Best closer in the city mode.' He would dare somebody to mess with him today because he feels like he could take on anyone right now.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few weeks pass by in a blur of the usual cases and Sundays off with Zay and Mike. Everything was going well in the firm and at home until one day when he gets a call while he's at work. He scanned the number and became pensive. It was a number he didn't recognize, but it was from somewhere in the city. It's not completely impossible it's a client but they almost always call his office number because if they are good enough acquaintances to have his cell phone number then he probably has their name stored in the device as well. He glanced up at his associate sprawled out on his couch proofing briefs like it's exactly where he was meant to be. The smile spread and the happiness turned into a magnanimous attitude so he answered his phone.

He was expecting an old friend, or a wealthy friend of a friend looking for representation, or even an accidental call. What he was not expecting nor prepared for was a crying little boy on the other side of the line. Angry clients who think they know best, he can handle those. Adorable five year-olds calling out your name in broken syllables through an obvious breakdown; what the hell was he supposed to do?

He realized Isaiah called him and not his father who clearly wasn't too busy to answer the phone if his son called so he was on his feet and out of the office in record time.

"It's me kiddo, it's Harvey. It's okay. Breathe! What's going on?!"

He knew he was an open book for any of the other lawyers who had the audacity to stare at him as he paced away his nervous energy but he couldn't hold it in. He was terrified something happened to their little boy. "Isaiah! Breathe baby!"

"'Arvey? Is it oo?"

"Yes, Isaiah, it's me, it's Harvey. Are you okay?"

"I'm 'kay."

It should have calmed him down but it didn't, not really. He knew Isaiah reverted back to 'kid speak' only when he was upset and Harvey still didn't know what was wrong. He swears his not caring technique was still a great idea because he's going to be six feet under within a few years if he keeps worrying and feeling his heart break for his little boy at this pace.

"What's going on, bud?"

"I ran out of school."

He could hear the sniffles and the labored breathing increase close to the breakdown zone again which is the last thing he wants at this point. It's hard enough to find a five year old in Manhattan, it's well near impossible to find a child who can't help you at all. He took the next few minutes to calm Zay down while making his way down to the lobby and outside towards Ray (As always, Donna is a goddess.) He got in the car and fell short at the expectant look of his amazing driver. He still didn't know where the kid was at.

"Hey buddy, keep breathing. That's it. In and out. Nice, deep breaths. Good job.

Hey, want to play a game?"

The small sniffle was accompanied by a very pathetic "sure," but at least he had something to work with.

"Okay Zay, I want you to describe everything you see to me. All of the small details. Give me street signs or stores you're close to. Tell me everything you see." It was a long shot but if he could get even a single street sign he'd at least have an idea of the general direction.

"I'm at Gramercy Park. It's only a few blocks from my school."

He was so proud of him. Sure he said it with a false confidence but he was eternally grateful that Zay was smart and very mature for his age. If he wasn't so freaked out he definitely would have laughed at the tone the kid used. He sounded exactly like Mike does when he's put out about Harvey being condescending towards him. They both knew him too well.

"Okay, kid. Stay there, I'm on my way. Don't talk to anyone and if they ask you if you're alone just tell them your dad is just on the street taking a call and point to any guy you see on the other side of the gate on a cell phone, okay?"

"Okay."

"Stay on the phone with me until I get there, okay?"

"Okay."

Well, this is going to be fun. He's going to have a very cranky boy that was obviously upset enough to ditch school. (At the age of five!) He swears he finds more and more ways that this kid is like his dad every single day.

Oh. HIS DAD. Well, shit. Mike is definitely going to be mad about this. At first he figured to kid called him on purpose. In fact, he's still assuming that. But once he said he left school instinct to find him immediately took over. Truth be told, it was stupid. The first thing he should have done as told Mike but he couldn't betray Zay's trust. He clearly called him instead of Mike. He was sitting with him for the last hour and not once did Mike's phone go off. Oh well. First things first, he has to find Zay and make sure he's alright, afterwards he can deal with the aftermath of his dad.

He just kept playing 'I spy' with him until he finally arrived at the park and found Zay. He shot Becca a quick text explaining that she didn't have to pick him up from school today and wrapped his arms so tightly around the boy after he all but leapt up into him. He was so glad he was safe and not hurt."

They make their way over to a diner for lunch so he can slowly talk through what happened with the kid. He initially apologizes profusely and Harvey has to go through another five minutes of calming him down before he all but yells out the story, clearly ready to get it off his chest. Apparently he ran out of the doors during their lunch period at school after he had an argument with his friends. They were making fun of him for having to dads. It was adorable watching Isaiah blush at that statement but it also completely crushed his heart knowing that he caused that little boy pain, even unintentionally. As they sift through their food Harvey dissects the explanation down to five year old logic that it's no different having two dads than having a mom and a dad. As they finish their meals Zay fires a round of twenty questions and by the end Zay looks as comfortable with having two dads as he is with the sky being blue and he couldn't be more proud of him.

He knows where he wants to lead this discussion and knows that ice cream is the best way to ease them into it. As they lick away at the delicious treat Harvey carefully ventures into the second part of the problem, he's not actually Isaiah's dad. Harvey broached the subject lightly but overall gave him permission to call him dad and said that he would love to have Zay as his son, even if it isn't official. Zay was more on board with the idea then Harvey had thought he would be and they settled on calling Mike 'dad' like always and Harvey would be 'papa' if he ever felt like using it. He also emphasized that it's okay if he just wants to call him Harvey still and that either way he wants to let it come naturally to the kid.

By the end of dessert they're having a good time and just laughing while people watching. He almost forgets this wasn't a planned day out until his phone rings with Mike's name spread across the screen.

"Crap."

"That's a bad word."

He looked up sheepishly, caught in the act. "Yes it is and you should never say it." He cut off the argument that was destined to unfold from that meatball he threw over the plate before it could even begin. He thinks the kid was born a lawyer with his ability to pick apart any statement.

"Hey" he answered into the phone.

"Harvey! Are you okay!? I'm sorry I couldn't call right away but Donna made me take the meeting with Mr. Andrews you had. Is your brother alright? Are you okay?" He repeats.

"I'm fine and my brother's fine. Just a little... incident I had to handle. I'll beat you back to your place and we can discuss it there, sound good?" He posed it as a question but they both knew it was a statement coming from Harvey. He didn't want to have this discussion on the phone and definitely not in front of Zay.

Mike didn't actually sound okay with that but he said it anyway. He was not looking forward to this conversation but he gathered up Zay, paid the bill and headed on home.

He made dinner after pacing the floor for so long that Zay actually told him off. Even after preparing a speech and a dozen apologies, nothing could have prepared him for the blowout of the angry, protective father, Mike.

'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned'. Pssh, please. It should be 'Hell hath no fury like a parent scorned' of this earful he is on the receiving end of is any indication, he thought. He took all that Mike dished out in stride. He did deserve it after all, but he still wouldn't go back on keeping Isaiah's trust. They actually had a good talk and worked through a lot because of it so he wouldn't change a single second of the day's events as much as Mike will yell at him and lecture him that he should have.

He fell asleep on the couch with a smile and the mantra 'totally worth it' circling around his brain. The kid's smile alone when he didn't rat him out was more than enough to justify sleeping on the couch for a few days but hearing him say he wanted him as his dad made it okay if he was stuck out here for life. Even after being yelled at, he couldn't find a downside to the day and he fell asleep pretty satisfied.


	17. Chapter 17

The next big argument wasn't for another two months.

"Move in with me."

Mike immediately pushed off against Harvey's chest and sat up in the bed. "I'm sorry, what?"

Harvey knew he heard him perfectly and this was just a stalling tactic but he let it slide. "Move in with me. We've been going out for a few months and we're good," he paused with a smile and then an obvious smirk, "really good."

The small laugh it elicited from Mike was all that kept his stomach grounded. He was so nervous, he's wanted this for months. Truth be told, he's wanted this since the first time he realized the small apartment wasn't just for him, but for him and Isaiah.

"Come on, this place is great but you know Zay is only getting bigger and that shoebox of a room you have him in won't contain him for long."

"You make him sound like the Hulk, Harvey. He's only five."

"Five and a half according to the munchkin."

Mike just smiled at his amazing boyfriend but then it actually dawned on him. "I'm sorry, I think I had a stroke. You said that this place was _GREAT!_ You've always hated this place."

"I said it was adequate," he grounded out, caught in the lie.

"No, you said great!" He childishly stuck out his tongue and that marked the discontinuance of the discussion and the start of round two for the night.

After they showered and settled back into bed, Harvey had to finish the conversation. "I was serious, Mike. Move in with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to move Zay out of his school, I have Becca and Mrs. Kelly here. Also, your place is not exactly what I'd call, 'kid friendly,' Harv. I don't want you to have an aneurism the first time Zay spills juice all over the countertops and floor. Trust me, he's trying to be 'independent'; the messes are a daily occurrence. All of our stuff is here. Zay hasn't even been to your apartment more than a handful of times." His bravado wears off and Harvey watches as he lowers his voice and looks away. "And what if you change your mind? What then?"

Harvey couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Mike have no faith in him? All he wanted was a simple 'yes' so he could help make their lives easier. Also, a selfish part of him knew that he'd get to see them more, and Mike would definitely get to see him more since he'd be closer to the office. There are plenty of elementary schools by his apartment and he'd rather have them move while Zay is still young and can make new friends. It's not as if this was a spur of the moment decision. He felt wounded. If Mike's face was any indicator, he looked as wounded as he felt. He slowly got up and Mike looked terrified in an instant.

"It's okay. I am slightly offended but it's alright. I'm just going downstairs to get some air. Just give me some time. We're okay" he repeated with a forced smile. He bent down and kissed Mike's forehead before he grabbed some clothes and headed out. When he hit the street he pulled out his phone and dialed his brother. Now was as good as a time as any to check in on the brat.

It turned into him venting and his brother being an amazing therapist because after 30 minutes he helped him discern that Mike was partially correct and partially incorrect, but probably, mostly just scared. He realized then what he had to do.

He kept some distance between himself and Mike for the week. Yes, it was sort of mean to trick Mike into thinking he was still upset but he had to keep up the charade for the surprise to work out. Finally, by the weekend the deal was done and the apartment was ready.

If he thought he was nervous before when he brought up the idea of Mike moving in, he was downright terrified now as they made their way across town in the mustang he picked up from the club. Mike squeezed his thigh as they made their way through the city and he reciprocated his easy smile as he tried to tamper down his backflipping stomach. He told Mike they were just going for a drive but they'd be at the apartment he bought for them within the next ten minutes. He knew bringing the kid was kind of cheating but he needed all the help he could get. Mike was stubborn when he wanted to be and he did _not_ want to deal with the wrath of Donna if this apartment doesn't work out. She worked all week to find the perfect place and Harvey was far from disagreeing that it was in fact, perfect. He took a tour of the place under the rouse of meeting a client and was blown away.

He pulled into the garage and braced himself.

He knew he was rambling but it was like there was not a force on the Earth that could stop him. He was just so nervous in a way that only Mike could cause. ".. and there's a good private school just down the road. I already got Zay in if you like it. They have really high test scores for their students. We can walk him to school everyday since it's so close and they have daycare afterwards, if he wants that. It would be easier on us. Or we could hire a private nanny. Don't worry about the expense. We'll have Donna find us someone and you can screen them to make sure you like them. And it's closer to work. And Donna, as she so eloquently pointed out many, many times. Hey, they even allow animals in this complex if he wants a dog in the future" as he gestured back to Zay in the backseat who popped his head up extremely fascinated at that statement.

That broke Mike's silence pretty fast. "NO."

The kid surprisingly didn't take it too bad. He's still too excited about having a new room and getting to pick the colors since Harvey let him in on the secret that morning when he helped him pick out clothes.

"I swear I'm in this for the long run and if for some reason this doesn't work out, you can keep it. It'll be in both of our names if you want it." He quieted down only to have his insides screaming. This was definitely the reason he didn't do relationships. He felt as if he, THE Harvey Specter, could throw up at how scared he felt. He tried acting like 'the best closer in the city' but he knew Mike saw right through it. He wanted this so bad.

As he sat there in a staring contest with Mike, the only thing that rose above the nerves was a quick dissipating thought that he should really compliment him for how much he has improved his poker face since when he initially started working under him. His face was so closed off that it actually had Harvey within a few seconds of a panic attack. His breath was taken right out of him as the younger man leaned in and glided his lips against his. They broke apart for Harvey to get a glimpse of Mike's most open and beautiful smile that was reserved just for him. "It's perfect."

"You haven't even seen it yet," he mumbled, half convinced he only said it to shut him up.

"Oh, please. You just spent five whole minutes on why this place is perfect, including extensive research. I'm going to love our place."

The thumping in his chest definitely wasn't Harvey Specter-like but with a look like that from the man he loves, he could find no reason to care.

"Besides Donna picked it out and there's no way I'm telling her she was wrong" Mike added in with that smartass smirk he's so fond of.

The mood instantly changed and their focus came back to the bouncing kid in the back seat. "Lets GO, papa. I wanna see it!"

Mike was clearly taken aback by the words but Harvey only continued on as normal even though that one word was everything to him. Fortunately, Zay had let it slip this morning so he had a good amount of time to properly recover from how amazing it made him feel without looking like an idiot. Later on he would tell Mike the full story about the conversation they had that day but it could wait. They had a new apartment to redecorate.


	18. Chapter 18

The next month was completely monopolized with finishing the move into the new apartment. The place was perfect and the boxes were mostly all inside already but unpacking was never fun. Thankfully they had the most helpful asset that even money can't buy: a Donna. Mike would swear that he's had more days off from his son within the last month then he had all of the previous years combined thanks to her. He loves his son but it's probably better to not scar him before he even turns 10 years old. With the way Harvey and he were christening every room during their time at home, it was most definitely for everyone's benefit that Donna wanted to make up for lost time and spoil the kid rotten between clothes, museums, and ice cream trips with the munchkin. Isaiah was a fan of the attention and the opportunities he got going out with Donna. Mike would never say he was a bad parent but he certainly never had much spare change while raising Zay and he didn't have the option to take him to awesome places every weekend like Donna does, although he suspects it's actually Harvey's card that gets swiped on their outings.

Another " _break"_ from unpacking and organizing the kitchen left both men pliant and relaxed on their bed. "How would you feel about meeting my brother?" Mike would swear that Harvey was rubbing those circles on hips to distract him and make him more coercive. It was working. "Of course, Harvey. This is your place. He's more than welcome to come." Mike was confused at the huff Harvey let out at his response. He didn't know what he wanted him to say but it was obvious that it wasn't that.

"First of all, it is _Our place,_ and second, I was kinda thinking bigger than that. How about he comes and brings his wife and kids so that they can finally meet you and Isaiah."

Mike couldn't even sort out what he wanted to ask first. "They know about me and Isaiah?"

"Oh, my brother has known about you for a long time." He said with a chuckle. "Mostly how bad of an associate you were," he said with a smirk. "He also made me realize that I talked about you more often than not during our random phone calls. I called him the night I found out about Isaiah. I was frustrated and he made me come to terms that my anger wasn't even anger, I was just hurt." He felt Mike's hand intertwine with his and he was glad the younger man didn't lift his chin because he didn't know if he would be able to hold it together. "He never called me out on my affections until the day I finally broke down and told him that I thought I had feelings for you. He honestly laughed me off of the line. His wife called back and apologized for him and I could still hear him laughing in the background." He bent his head and kissed Mike's knuckles before looking back up past the memories into his lovers beautiful blue eyes. "Anyway, I just thought maybe they could come during a school break so Isaiah could meet his cousins and I could stop being hounded by my brother about meeting you."

"Cousins.. Harvey you do realize we're not married, right?"

"Not yet. Besides, you try mixing Mike and Mia with Isaiah then try separating them. It's not going to end well for you. Even if we didn't work out, would you really be able to tell Zay that he could never see his friends again? You just wait until you meet them, they're adorable."

Mike loved seeing Harvey this passionate about his family. Between that and the way he is so sure of their future was getting him a little lost in lust for his amazing boyfriend. "Absolutely, I'd love to have them over to _OUR_ place. Besides, I need more dirt on you." He said with an easy smile and another round of kisses. The kitchen could wait.


End file.
